real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Claire
Claire was a contestant on Survivor: Thailand and Survivor: Bolshevik Island - All Stars. Known for being constantly against the returning players, Claire was a master in manipulation; especially towards the males and Heidi. She successfully organized a few vote-offs and became on top of the tribes she was part of until Kamella entered the game and took care of the chief role, sending her home instead with help of former-ally Tierra. She's easily one of the most vile villains of the new school players, having organized many pre-merge boots and overall acting very bitchy and maleficent towards other players. Survivor: Thailand Name: Claire Tribe: Singburi Personal Claim to Fame: I married in Thailand, ironically enough we're playing Survivor in Thailand. Inspiration in Life: My inspiration in life, that's a good one. I don't have one. The mirror I guess, HA! You got that one? Hobbies: Reading, going to the zoo, spending time with my husband, eating at luxurious restaurants and going to the hairdresser. Twice per month. Pet Peeves: People who try too hard and you wanna know what I can stand at all? Birds. They shit on your head just for fun. 3 Words to Describe You: Honest, Kind, Strong. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? My husband, our dog and my mother because I want them to experience the journey of Survivor as well. Reason for Being on Survivor: This game is a personality test and I wanna see if I succeed in it. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: I'm social, strategic and physical so I know I can win the title of Sole Survivor. Manipulating people shouldn't be too difficult either. Voting History Survivor: Bolshevik Island - All Stars Name: Claire Tribe Designation: Bogatstvo Player she respects the most: I'm going for Turquoise, the winner of my season. She has played such a great game and everyone saw through it. In my books the best winner of all time. Player she respects the least: Well, I have zero respect for Juventus. He was just there to create chaos, be one big of a mess and do nothing but yawn. He didn't play the game and stole the spot in the season for someone that actually wanted to play. Previous Finishes: 11th. Favorite Past Moment: My goal in the game was taking out the returnees, because let's be honest... returnees do always great at newbies vs. returnee seasons. They might not win but they do great. Anyways, I managed to take two out of three returnees I played with so that was pretty cool. Also, I took Juventus out. Why Did You Come Back?: I was driven back in Thailand, I got what I wanted and I played masterfully. I was the ringleader of my alliance and I had full control until Kamella came. Now I can play the game as a returnee myself I can work my magic again and make sure I take control again. Voting History Trivia